November Event (Male Appreciation)
by JailyForever
Summary: A series of drabbles/one shots written for the November Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Typical Potter - Draco

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 24 hour drabble competition: October 31** **st** **, and the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Event:** 1994: The Goblet of Fire chooses the Triwizard champions — Viktor Krum for Durmstrang; Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons; Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts and an unexpected fourth champion — Harry Potter.

 **Male Character:** Easy - Draco Malfoy

* * *

Typical Potter

Draco sat in boredom in the Great Hall as the headmaster prepared for the Goblet of Fire to announce the Triwizard champions.

He, like so many of the others at the Slytherin table, hadn't eaten very much of the food during the feast. He still felt full after the Welcoming Feast the previous day. The only people who were interested in eating more than their fill were his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle, between them they had managed to demolish nearly a quarter of the food on their table.

Draco wasn't all that interested in whose names were drawn from the Goblet. He still found it to be a great injustice that only seventeen year olds and older had been allowed to put their names forward.

He clapped with everyone else as Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and that pretty boy Cedric Diggory's name were drawn from the Goblet.

"Should've been you mate," he whispered to Warrington who was sat directly across from him at the table, who grunted in response.

All of a sudden the Goblet of Fire threw out another name, astounding everyone in the Great Hall, including Draco. From all his father had told him about The Triwizard Tournament he knew that it was impossible for a fourth champion to be chosen, so what was going on.

"Harry Potter," he heard Albus Dumbledore say, and Draco lifted his head wondering if he had misheard the headmaster. "Harry Potter," he repeated, a little louder than before.

The whole room broke out into whispers. Typical Potter, Draco thought to himself, always has to be the centre of attention, always has to be the best. Doesn't he have enough 'eternal glory' already he thought bitterly.

He glared at the Gryffindor as he climbed out of his seat and walked in the same direction as the other champions. If looks could kill right now, Draco mused to himself, Potter would be a dead man, but no matter he soon will be if the tournament takes another life.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. He's Here - James Potter

**A/N:**

 **Written for the 24 hour drabble competition: October 31** **st** **, and the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Event:** 1981: Lord Voldemort murders James and Lily Potter at Godric's Hollow and is defeated for the first time when he fails to murder Harry Potter, and the First Wizarding War end.

 **Male Character:** Easy - James Potter

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Boggart – (Challenge) Write about a character's worst fear

* * *

He's here

James Potter placed his wand down on the table, his infant son Harry was worn out after a day of flying around on his broomstick, and trying to chase all the bubbles that he conjured with his wand.

Going into hiding had been hardest on his son who hadn't taken kindly to being cooped up twenty four. Every morning, afternoon and night, Harry would point at the window and silently beg to be able to go out. He hated saying no to his sweet son.

James walked over to the window to close the curtains for the night, and was alarmed by what he saw.

Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort walking up the path to his house.

He spun around and raced to find his wife who was half way up the stairs with their son Harry.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he whispered urgently to his wife.

If his last act on this earth was to prevent his worst fear from coming true then so be it. As long as he knew that his wife and son had gotten out of the house and to safety he would be able to die a happy man.

James moved to head Voldemort off at the door, feeling around for his wand and quickly realised that it wasn't on him. He could not and would not get his hands on his precious boy. He had to make sure of it. James ran towards the living room to grab his discarded wand.

"Avada Kedavra," the dark wizard cried, pointing his wand at James and sending greens sparks flying in his direction which hit him squarely in the back

James' last thoughts were of Lily and his son Harry. Please let them have got to safety.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Dinner - Ekrizdis

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Ekrizdis

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Wendelin the Weird – (Challenge) To write about someone who enjoys giving or receiving pain

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Weather –Lightning, Storm, Thunder ; English Proverbs – "The best things in life are free.", "No time like the present.", "Count your blessings."; OC Names: Male - Shafeeq Hosein, Reece Collins; Colours – Bottle Green, Cobalt, Fire Engine Red, Charcoal, Bright Green; Said Words – Bellowed, Barked

* * *

Dinner

The thunder sounded loudly all around his island, just audible above the fierce crashing of the waves against the heavily protected rock his fortress stood on. Lightning struck at several intervals brightening up the sky with colours of bottle green, cobalt and fire engine red. The storm raged around his island, with no one around to hear the painful screams and cries of agony from his captives.

Ekrizdis cared absolutely nothing for the filthy muggle sailors that he had lured into his captivity.

"Count your blessings, filth," he grunted, kicking the half dead body of the muggle who kept saying his name was Reece Collins, an English noble, whose family would pay him handsomely for his safe return. "You, you are lucky to still be alive. But not for much longer, oh no."

Ekrizdis cackled manically, as he toyed with the vial in his hand; the vial that contained his latest and hopefully most potent concoction. He raised his wand at the bumbling buffoon and wordlessly pried his mouth open, and bent down to tip the contents into his mouth, and magically sealed his mouth shut until he consumed the contents..

"Swallow filth," he said, after the muggle still hadn't swallowed the potion. "No time like the present, seeing as you're going to do it eventually."

The muggle shook his head fiercely from side to side. "Crucio," Ekrizdis bellowed, causing the filth on the floor to squirm around in pain on the floor, unable to let out the screams he so desperately wanted to release.

He watched on with a sick satisfaction; they say the best things in life are free, and watching this free show that the filth was putting on affirmed this fact to Ekrizdis.

"Leave 'im alone," the charcoal coloured man simpered from the corner of the room, where he had been chained up for the last several weeks. This man was apparently called Shafeeq Hosein, a man servant of sorts to the noble filth, who didn't treat him any better than Ekrizdis did.

The man was all skin and bones now, although he wasn't far off when they arrived at his fortress, but he was still good for some torturing in Ekrizdis' book, and when the time came he would give the foreigner a quick death.

"Shut up scum," he barked at the soon to be dead man, taking his attention off the squirming muggle and diverting it towards the other one. "Crucio."

His maniacal laughter echoed off the grey stone walls as Ekrizdis decided to put the men out of their misery. "Avada Kedavra," he exclaimed twice in quick succession sending bright green sparks flying at each of the men.

"Ahh, dinner," he whispered, as he began to magically carve up each of the men's bodies.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. It worked - Voldemort

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Easy – Tom Riddle/Voldemort

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Amrose Swott – Incorporate Immortality into your story

* * *

It worked

It had worked, he thought to himself as what remained of his soul departed from his now destroyed body. All the measures he had taken to ensure he would be immortal had been justified; he may have been reduced to less than a spirit, but he was still alive and that was the most important thing to him.

His elation at the success of his Horcruxes momentarily overshadowed his fury over the fact that he had been defeated by something as simple and disgusting as the notion of love.

He vowed as he fled from the scene that he would return; someday he would come back bigger, better and stronger than ever; someday he would kill Harry Potter, eradicate the wizarding world of all the filthy muggle-born scum and put the muggles back in their rightful, subservient place.

His dearest wish over the course of the next ten years was to find a way to regain his physical form, and finally after much patience a brilliant opportunity presented itself, too good for him to pass up on. It would finally give him the chance to have absolute certainty of immortality.

The Philosopher's Stone would be the ultimate guarantee of living forever, to never be weak and feeble like his mother. He would have an eternity to implement his plans and reclaim his place as the most feared dark wizard of all time. The stone would provide him with unlimited access to the Elixir of Life and help him regain his body.

But first, before he could carry out his plans, he needed a willing host that could aid him in his plans. As much as he hated to admit it, Voldemort needed help if he was to succeed.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. Never say you really like me - Morfin

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Morfin Gaunt

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Herpo the Foul – (Challenge) Include a snake in your story

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Object Prompts: Magical Object: Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket; Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (word) Power, (word) Self-centred, (word) Frenzy, (word) Chaos; Sex and the City: Episode 2: (word) Obsessed, (dialogue) "They're stupid and lazy and they should be shot on sight."; Sex and the City: Episode 3: (word) Loser, (word) Pity, (word) Enemy; Dialogue Prompts: True Blood - "I like you." / "Is it okay if I still haven't made my mind up about you?" / "I really like you."

* * *

Never say you really like me

The snake slithered around Morfin's neck as he pondered his sister, and her obsession with that filthy muggle loser from the mansion in Little Hangleton, Tom Riddle.

"They're stupid and lazy and they should be shot on sight," he muttered to the snake in parseltongue as he slid down his arm. "Or better yet, tortured to within an inch of their lives and made to beg for mercy."

Morfin had been most distraught to arrive home from Azkaban to find that his sister had run off and somehow conned that filth into marrying her, and in doing so left him to clean and feed himself.

He had been raised to believe that it was a woman's job to wash, and clean and cook, and now that she had stopped being a dutiful daughter and sister he was left to do it himself. Marvolo had assured Morfin that no matter where the duo were they would still have power over Merope, and that she would be waiting for them to return. He wished that his father was still alive so that he could tell him just how wrong he had been.

To make matters worse the self-centred rodent had taken their two most prized family heirlooms, the locket that belonged to their great ancestor Salazar Slytherin, and the ring that held their other great ancestor's, the Peverells, coat of arms. He had driven himself into a frenzy searching for them when he had arrived home, and the whole shack had eventually looked like a bomb had hit it. Within a matter of weeks his whole life and world had descended into chaos.

He was officially a pity party of one, obsessed with the idea of getting revenge on the scum that had stolen his sister away from the house, the scum that was now his brother by marriage, something that never should have happened. That man would be his sworn enemy until the day he died

"I like you," hissed the snake, who had been listening intently to Morfin's incoherent mumblings.

"Is it okay if I still haven't made my mind up about you?" Morfin answered, absentmindedly stroking the snake with two fingers as he curled up on his lap.

"I really like you," the snake declared, which irritated Morfin to no end. His hand twisted around the snake's stomach and he squeezed it tightly, as he stood up and grabbed his knife of the side table and plunged it through its face killing it in an instant.

"Never say you really like me," Morfin hissed.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Do Something - Cygnus Black III

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Cygnus Black III

 **Bingo Prompt:** (dialogue) "Don't talk. Just do something."

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Cygnus Black III – (Challenge) Write about Cygnus, alluding to his life with his wife and three daughters.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Instead of Said – Demanded, Whispered, Replied; Instead of Watched – Observed; Instead of Little - Petite

* * *

Do Something

"Druella, don't do anything too hasty," Cygnus hissed to his petite wife as she swept past him in the bedroom. "Andromeda is a good girl; this thing with that mudblood will pass, just give her the chance to get it out of her system."

"Oh don't make me laugh Cygnus," she replied, letting out a loud guffaw and throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. "If we don't drive that filth away from her now, he'll be our son-in-law within a year! You don't see Narcissa and Bellatrix mucking around with scum of the earth."

Cygnus sighed, sat on the bed and observed his wife continued to rant and rave about the mudblood Ted Tonks and how he was leading their middle daughter astray and down a path that no pure-blood, especially a Black, should ever go down.

"Darling," Cygnus whispered hesitantly, "Are you sure you're not over reacting just a little bit? She's a big girl, let her make her own mistakes and learn from them."

In situations like these, it was always down to Cygnus to be the voice of reason. His wife had always had a tendency to fly off the handle whenever her daughters showed a flare of independence that she disapproved off.

She had done exactly the same when Bellatrix had joined the Death Eaters. Sure Druella had been proud of her daughter for standing up for pure-blood values, but the pros of that had been outweighed by the sheer fact that she would be in danger every moment for the rest of her life. It was one of the few times that the pair were in agreement with their disapproval.

And don't even get him started on how she had reacted when Narcissa had flirted with the idea of taking up cooking as a recreational activity.

"Don't talk. Just do something Cygnus," Druella demanded, pausing in the doorway. "And do it soon!"

Druella slammed the door behind her, and made her way downstairs to finish the preparations for their family dinner, leaving Cygnus alone in their bedroom to contemplate how he could abide by his wife's wishes and drive a wedge between his daughter and the mudblood.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Day 18 - Vernon

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Hard – Vernon Dursley

 **Bingo:** (Pairing) Vernon/Voldemort

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Barnabas the Barmy – (Prompts) Companion, Journey, Foolish, Mad

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** AU! - Big Brother; Instead of Laughed – Roared; Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (object) Cigarette; Sex and the City: Episode 2 – (word) Flaw; (word) Supermodel

* * *

Day 18

 **(VOICE OVER) Day 18: 8.45pm:**

 **Vernon and Voldemort are in the garden talking about their past relationships.**

"I was with this one bird, and she could contort herself into the most interesting positions. I swear it was the best three months of my life mate," Voldemort roared taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

Vernon joined him in his laughter as he thought about the pale, skeletal man in the throes of passion with the buxom blonde supermodel he had been vividly describing. He felt a surge of jealousy as the image crept into his mind; Voldemort had caught his eye the very first moment he had seen him walking down the stairs into The Big Brother House, and feelings had been bubbling under the service ever since. He couldn't find a single flaw with the man, and it deeply unsettled him. Vernon had always been a straight up guy, never without a woman on his arm and certainly not a homosexual, but he couldn't deny the attraction that he felt for the Voldemort.

He had been Vernon's constant companion over the course of their journey in the house; he had been the calming force whenever he was close to blowing a fuse at the silly girls who constantly wound him up with their incessant complaining about the lack of alcohol and food in the house. The idiots only had themselves to blame for the refusal to take part in the tasks.

"So tell me about your past conquests?" Voldemort requested after he had finished his anecdote about his more risqué sexual escapade

Vernon thought long and hard about his request, trying to think of anything from his history that might impress this man, but the truth was, aside from a one night stand with a stranger he didn't have much to tell.

He leaned forwards to pick up his drink at the same time as Voldemort and their pinkie fingers grazed against each other. Sparks flew and they locked eyes. Slowly Voldemort and Vernon leaned in and kissed each other, forgetting all about the hidden cameras around the house.

People at home may think that he was being foolish or had gone mad, but Vernon didn't care. All he cared about was the man in from of him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Quidditch Blues - Montague

**A/N:**

 **This was written for the November Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Hard – Graham Montague

 **Bingo:** (feeling) Loathing

 **Hopscotch:** (Event) Quidditch

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Edgar Clogg – (Challenge) Incorporate a Quidditch Pep talk into your story

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Word – Announced, Asked; Object Prompts: Magical Objects – Bludger, Broomstick, Quaffle; Feelings/Emotions: Angry - Fuming

* * *

Quidditch Blues

"So as you all know our first match of the year is against Gryffindor," Graham announced to his team mates.

His opening statement was greeted with a chorus of boos and hisses from his fellow Slytherins who shared his loathing of all things Gryffindor.

Their so-called bravado, which as far as Montague was concerned, was just an excuse for them to show off.

The way that the strutted around the castle as though they owned the place, and went out of their way to give Slytherin house a bad reputation.

And most importantly, Harry Potter, the boy-who-should-have-died. He had been a proverbial pain in Slytherin Quidditch team's side since the day he first walked on to the Quidditch pitch.

"Okay that's enough," he said in a calm voice, and the Slytherin's boos and jeers stopped. "The plan of action is to take out the Keeper as soon as possible. Crabbe, Goyle, that's going to be your responsibility. Chasers, you are going to focus on getting and keeping possession of the Quaffle. If you see your chance to take out one of their Chasers, do not hesitate. And Draco, you focus on the snitch; forget about Potter and do your job!"

As he made that last remark, Montague thought about all the times that Draco had cost them a match against Gryffindor because of his taunting and obsession with Potter. He briefly wondered whether or not he should replace him, but he knew the repercussions for the team would be catastrophic. Mr Malfoy would take back all his generous gifts to the team, leaving them without one of their greatest assets: speed.

"Are you all clear on your jobs?" he asked, which was promptly followed by a loud chorus of yes'. "Hands in team."

Less than five minutes later, the Slytherin team made their way on to the Quidditch pitch, broomsticks in hand, to a loud chorus of jeers from all the other houses which drowned out the cheers that came from their own house.

They took their positions on the pitch and Montague gave each member of his team a pointed look and a nod.

As he flew around throughout the match, Montague watched as his brilliant plan crashed and burned around him. Crabbe and Goyle were absolutely useless, swinging at the Bludgers and missing them by miles; the one time one of them did connect with the Bludger they nearly hit him in the face. Draco Malfoy had ignored his wishes and spent half his time taunting Potter. His fellow Chasers kept losing the Quaffle and it had been left to him to carry his failing team. The only ray of light was that the Keeper Bletchley had at least prevented the Chasers from scoring a few times.

By the end of the match Montague was fuming; he stormed into the dressing room and started smashing the place up as he ranted and raved at his team mates. By the time he was finished, Montague had ensured that his team were clear on the fact that under no circumstances would another loss this season be acceptable.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Bill's Nerves - Bill Weasley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Easy - Bill Weasley

 **Hopscotch:** Any pairing of your choosing, (location) France, (word) Interesting, (word) Star, (word) Variety

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver - Fleur Delacour - Challenge - Write about Fleur Delacour

* * *

Bill's nerves

Bill nervously paced back and forth time and time again in their hotel room; today would be the first time he would officially meet Fleur's mum and dad.

They had been dating for three months and Bill could safely say that he was head over heels in love with the beautiful French girl. He adored everything about her, from her accent, to her fiery personality. She was a no nonsense kind of girl, and he had always found that trait attractive in a woman. Hands down, she was the most interesting and intriguing woman he had ever had the fortune of knowing.

"Relax Bill, My parents will love you," Fleur said as she came out of the bathroom, towel drying her luscious blonde locks. "Just as I do."

She went up onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek before making her way over to the large window that provided them with an excellent view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Make a wish," Bill whispered in her ear, as a shooting star streaked across the darkening sky.

Fleur closed her eyes and snuggled closer into her boyfriend's arms, feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

They say that variety is the spice of life, and Bill was nothing if not variety. No two days were the same with him. He was the light of her life, her soul mate and the one and only man for her.

The clock chimed loudly in the room, echoing off the walls, signally that it was 7 o' clock.

"We'd better get ready," Bill lamented as he reluctly removed his arms from around his girlfriend's waist. "The last thing I want to do is be late for your parents and make a poor first impression on them."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feeling, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. Birthday Suit - Sirius Black

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event and 24 Hour Drabble Competition for Sirius' birthday over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Male Character:** Sirius Black

 **Bingo:** (word) Frankenstein

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Giant Squid – Challenge - The location of or around the Black Lake must be the primary location of your story.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Words – Piped, Smiled; Prepositions - Around

* * *

Birthday Suit

"Padfoot," a voice yelled. "Oi monster of Frankenstein! Wake up you lazy git."

Sirius rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. He was not in the mood to get out of bed. It was his seventeenth birthday for crying out loud, and for once it had fallen on a Saturday which meant he didn't have to get up and go to class and learn.

Someone, probably James, shoved him hard on the back, and he rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a crash, his head just missing the oak drawers that were situated just to the right of his four poster bed.

"Dude, get up and get dressed. We have places to go and people to see," James said, throwing a pair of jeans and t-shirt at his best friend.

Sirius, still a little groggy from sleep lifted his head and asked, "What?"

"He means Lily!" Remus piped up, as he finished off his essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Half an hour later found the quartet of boys walking towards the Great Lake.

Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon were sitting under the large oak tree, making the most of the rare late autumn sunshine. As soon as James and Sirius noticed the duo they started to strut their stuff, whilst Remus and Peter shared a look and fought to contain their laughter.

"Hey Prongs, I want to make this birthday memorable. You know, it's not every day a wizard turns seventeen. Any ideas?" he queried, as he winked at Marlene who had just caught him staring.

James turned his head to his best friend and smiled wickedly; he had been waiting for an opportunity to convince Sirius to do this.

"Well I do have one idea," he smiled, slapping Sirius on the back.

He quickly explained his idea to Sirius and the boys as they walked around the Great Lake, and to James' satisfaction he hastily agreed and disappeared behind some bushes.

Two minutes later Sirius re-emerged from behind the bushes, and started running around the Great Lake in his birthday suit.

Music started playing in the background, controlled by James and at the top of his lungs he was singing, You To Me Are Everything by The Real Thing. Every time he sung the title lyric, he would stare intensely at Marlene and hold his arms out towards her dramatically.

As he concluded his song, he jogged straight up to Marlene and asked her out.

In response Marlene giggled, and said, "Only if you put on some clothes first."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Faked Letter - Angus Buchanan

**A/N**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Angus Buchanan

 **Bingo Prompt:** (feeling) Upset

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Travers – Prompts: Commit, Mock, Street, Accord

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Instead of sad – Downcast, Depressed, Miserable, Dejected; Instead of Little – Miniscule; Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (First Line) Once upon a time; Sex and the City: Episode 3 – (word) Adolescence

* * *

Faked Letter

Once upon a time there was a young boy called Angus Buchanan. He was the middle child of eleven in the pure-blood family, and as his eleventh birthday approached he waited every day and night by the window for his Hogwarts acceptance letter to arrive. His biggest hope was that he was just a late magical developer. He didn't think he could face the shame of being a squib!

* * *

"Hey Ang," his sister Flora said when she approached the window ledge he was perched on. The sound of her voice drew Angus out of depressed thoughts about how his adolescence had been a series of disasters as he tried to prove he was magical, and more recently fake outs staged with his older brother and sister. "Still no letter," she sighed, as she perched next to him.

"No," Angus frowned, "I'm beginning to think that it'll never come, that I'm not magical. What will dad say if I don't get a letter?" he wailed with tears leaking from his eyes.

He had always felt miniscule and insignificant next to all his siblings who had displayed magical ability since infancy. His younger brothers and sisters would mock him on a daily basis of their own accord, whether it be in the street or commit it in front of their family, it didn't matter, it still letft Angus feel rotten, downcast and insignificant to the core..

"Well luck for you dear brother, I have a plan," his sister sang as she wrapped her arm around him.

"And what would that be Flora?" he asked hopefully, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks.

Flora smiled wickedly at her brother and said, "Well I still have my acceptance letter; it wouldn't be too hard to fake one just in case. But we'll need Hamish's help."

* * *

Hamish loved his brother Angus dearly, and when he came to him asking for help, he was more than happy to grant it, especially since he knew what a vicious man his father could be when he was disappointed.

Within a matter of hours, the fake letter was completed to perfection, and Hamish had apparated to an owl postage unit to lease an owl to deliver the letter. Angus meanwhile, was praying that his elder sister's scheme would work.

The next day, on the eve of Angus' eleventh birthday, an owl fluttered through the open window whilst the Buchanan's were having breakfast.

At his father's insistence Angus detached the official looking letter that contained his fake letter and proudly read it aloud to his entire family, and for the first time in his life Angus was embraced loving by his father; the elation at finally receiving some semblance of love from his father was overshadowed by how dejected and miserable he truly was; somehow he managed to contain his upset and despair over not only deceiving his father, but also the fact that he wasn't magical at all. His only hope was that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had made a mistake.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. What voodoo is this? - Dudley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Hard - Dudley Dursley

 **Bingo Prompt:** (word) Voodoo

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Wailing Widow - (Prompts) Wail, Dance, Sad, Travel

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Words – Yelled, Roared; Instead of Saw – Stared at

* * *

What voodoo is this?

"What voodoo is this?" the four year old Dudley yelled, in a shaky voice, as he began to travel backwards until he hit the wall shrinking against it to get away from his younger cousin, who was staring intensely at the floating remote control.

Ever since Harry had come to live with their family, Dudley had known that there was something not quite right about him. He was strange, weird and had a freakish scar on his forehead. It wasn't the first time that he had thought that Harry was making something unnatural happen, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

He stared at Harry through slatted eyes, who was squinting at the remote control and moments later it came flying towards Dudley and hit him hard on the forehead. His chubby hands flew to his head as the agony of the blow hit him. He began to wail loudly and dance around, crying out for his mum and dad.

"What the devil is going on here?" roared the approaching Vernon. As soon as he entered the room his eyes swung from the levitating remote control, to the bruise developing on Dudley's forehead and the sad and scared look on his face, to his nephew.

What his father did next terrified Dudley to the very core. He watched on as Vernon lunged for his cousin and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and smacked his head forcefully against the mantelpiece, leaving a sizeable bruise on his temple. Vernon then dragged Harry from the room by his collar and shoved him under the stairs. In that moment Dudley made a promise to himself that he would never get on the wrong side of his father.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Irritable Eyeball - Barty Crouch Jr

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Medium – Barty Crouch Jr

 **Bingo:** (word) Eyeball

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Bartemius Crouch Junior – (Challenge) Write about Bartemius Crouch Junior

 **Gringotts:** Instead of Saw: Glimpsed

* * *

Irritable eyeball

He rubbed his eye for what felt like the millionth time that day. This damn eyeball that Alastor Moody, better known to most as Mad Eye Moody, wore day in and day out irritated him beyond belief.

Barty Crouch Jr had been posing as him for almost a month now and he still couldn't get used to the feeling of the magical eye, or the prosthetic wooden leg. All of it felt so abnormal to him, and he couldn't wait until the end of the school year arrived, the end of the Triwizard Tournament and to finally be able to end this ruse.

He inhaled deeply and removed his hand from his eye, reminding himself that it would only be a matter of time before his master returned to reclaim the power that he used to wield. Barty reminded himself that it was he who would be playing an important role in his mater's return, and that a small irritation was a small price to pay for ensuring that muggles and mudbloods finally knew that their place was at the very of the heap, and that they were nothing more than sewer rats. His only ask from his master that he would be allowed to deal with his uptight father who cared more for the way he looked to others that for his own flesh and blood.

He took a deep swig from his flask that stored his Polyjuice Potion and glimpsed briefly at himself in the mirror. If it wasn't for the scarring and this ugly false eye, the face he wore could have been considered handsome, but instead it looked aged and well beyond its years.

Knowing that he was now safe from reassuming his true appearance, Barty Crouch Jr limped from the room, and towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where he would be forced to teach mudbloods and blood traitors. His blood boiled at the thought that he would not be able to kill them on sight, but he knew that he must follow his master's instructions to the fullest and keep his cool, no matter how hard it may be.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Ant and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. Experiment - Albus Severus Potter

**Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about an experiment

 **Hopscotch:** Lily Luna Potter (character), rules (word), toad (creature), job (word), section (word)

 **Male Character:** Easy - Albus Severus Potter

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Gaspard Shingleton – Challenge- Someone creating a potion, in your story, with a self stirring cauldron.

 **Gringotts:** Object Prompts:Magical Objects – Cauldron; Said Words - Called, Remarked, Suggested, Shouted, Scolded; Sex and the City: Episode 4 - (word) Underage

* * *

Experiment

Lily Luna and Albus Severus wandered around the large, slightly overgrown garden, talking about how jealous they were of the fact that James had gone back to Hogwarts in September. They both found it to be extremely unfair that their elder brother had been able to go, whilst they had been left behind, and subjected to regular letters from him full of exciting news. For once they just wanted to know what it was like to brew potions and cast spells, like James. As it was they were underage and unable to attend Hogwarts until they were eleven.

* * *

"Lily, Albus," their mother called loudly from the kitchen.

The two children stopped what they were doing and ran to their mother, and found her with her cream winter coat on with their Uncle Seamus.

Ginny crouched down so that she was eye level with her two children. "I have a few errands to run this afternoon, so Uncle Seamus is going to look after you for a couple of hours."

Lily and Albus exchanged looks of glee. It was coming up to Christmas, and after all these years they had learnt that whenever she talked about errands at this time of the year it was code for buying their Christmas presents.

She kissed them both lovingly on the head, told them to behave themselves and then apparated to her destination, leaving them with the man who had been dubbed 'fun Uncle Seamus' by James a few years previously after his hilarious antics at the Christmas Party.

"So kids, what would you like to do?" Seamus asked the pair, clapping his hands together and rubbing them together.

Lily and Albus turned to one another and had a silent conversation. This would be the best opportunity they had to finally be able to experience what James was at school. They were well aware the Seamus would pretty much allow them to do anything they wanted when he looked after them.

Without saying a word to Seamus, the pair departed from the kitchen to get the two key objects that they knew they would require, and hoped that Seamus would be able to help locate the rest of them in their parents' cupboards.

They returned to the kitchen five minutes later; Lily was carrying James' Potions book from his first year at Hogwarts, and Albus was dragging his father's self stirring cauldron behind him.

"Uncle Seamus," they chimed together, "Could you find the ingredients to make this potion?"

Lily opened the book to a random page and thrusted it into his face. Seamus skim read a section of the potion and decided that if the children really wanted to make potions with him, then they might as well have a little fun doing it.

Seamus laughed and closed the book in her hands and placed it on the table top. "How about we break the rules?" he suggested.

* * *

Ten minutes later the entire counter was full of various ingredients; everything from eye of newt, to wing of bat.

Albus and Lily began to grab every ingredient possible off the table and tossed them into the cauldron.

"Turn five times counter-clockwise," Albus commanded as he reached out for the toe of toad, and tossed it into cauldron. As it hit the liquid, there was a loud hiss, and then a bang.

The two children got flung backwards, away from the smoking cauldron, and into Seamus, who inturn went flying into a stack of shelves.

Jars, plates, and glasses went flying to the ground with a crash. Lily and Albus, whose faces were blackened from the small explosion, burst out into fits of laughter and began to badger their Uncle Seamus to magically put everything back in its place.

"Okay, but your mother and father never find out," he shouted at them, his hearing temporarily suffering the after-effects of the bang. "I've seen what happens when your mum's angry and it's not a pretty sight."

No one in the kitchen had heard the distant pop and the approaching feet that followed, as Seamus talked.

Suddenly bats began to fly from his nose, and he turned around slowly in horror, as he realised that an angry mother was stood directly behind him.

"This is the last time I ever let you babysit," Ginny remarked as she took in the state of her usually pristine kitchen. "Go and get a job!"

To make her point, she fired a couple of stinging hexes at him. Seamus quickly apparated from the room before she could hit him with another Bat-Bogey Hex.

"You two. Start tidying this room whilst I think of your punishment!" Ginny scolded as she moved to hang her coat up.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	15. The Golden Boy - Rabastan Lestrange

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about Sibling Rivalry

 **Male Character:** Medium – Rabastan Lestrange

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Rabastan Lestrange – (Challenge) To write about Rabastan Lestrange

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Instead of Laughed – Cackled; Instead of Like – Adore, Love; Instead of Pretty – Exquisite; Said Words - Declared

* * *

The Golden Boy

As he stood next to his brother as he exchanged vows with his soon to be wife. Rabastan couldn't help but think that it should have been him marrying the alluring Bellatrix Black.

He loved and adored everything about her and he worshipped the ground that she walked on. If only she had given him a chance; if only she had fought against the arranged marriage to his brother. The arranged marriage that Rudolphus had begged their parents for, when he had discovered that Rabastan had loved Bellatrix from afar for years.

He knew that Bellatrix felt the attraction between them, the electricity that would pass between the two of them whenever they were in the same room together.

However, whenever he voiced this to his exquisite Bella, she cackled in his face mockingly, but he knew that she didn't mean it. She just did it as a defence mechanism because she was afraid to show her sensitive side, to let anyone know that she had real loving feelings.

As he took a sideways glance at Rudolphus he couldn't help but wonder why did his brother always get everything that he desired, leaving Rabastan with whatever was left over? More often than not it was nothing, and sometimes if he was fortunate he got his brother's scraps. His brother had always got the best of everything, and it grated on his very last nerve.

Ever since his baby brother had been born he had been the apple of his parents' eye, and he had been shunted to one side like yesterdays news. In every aspect of his life Rudolophus had strove to outshine and outdo Rabastan. He had completely humiliated him by learning to fly properly before him, and being the first to display magical talent despite the fact that he was eleven months younger than Rabastan.

Rabastan remembered as clear as day how he had been looking forward to his seventh birthday party, and how he had been left bitterly disappointed when his parents had cancelled it because their precious Rudolphus had caught a sniffle. They had overreacted so much that they had dragged the whole family to St Mungo's, only to be told a simple Pepper Up Potion would clear it up in a jiffy. The following week when Rabastan had come down with something similar and he had gone to his parents, they had told him to grow up and get over it.

When it came to their education, Rabastan had been delighted when he received nine Outstanding Newts and one Exceeds Expectations; however that delight was extinguished the following year when his turd of a brother had once again outshone him and successfully got ten Outstanding Newts.

And now his brother was marrying the woman he loved. After all, what golden boy wants, golden boy gets.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, forever bound to each other by your vows," the wizard declared.

Rabastan glared at his brother who smirked as he lent in to kiss his new wife. He resisted the urge to lunge at Rudolphus who couldn't help but rub it that he had yet again got everything that he wanted.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	16. The Death of Brotherhood - Aberforth

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a character experiencing the death of something

 **Extra Prompt:** (word) Death

 **Male:** Hard – Aberforth Dumbledore

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Aberforth Dumbledore – (Challenge) Write about Aberforth and his relationship with Albus

 **Gringotts:** Sex and the City: Episode 5 – (word) Exploit, (word) Benevolent; Said Words – Informed, Snapped, Uttered, Muttered

* * *

The Death of Brotherhood

As young children Albus and Aberforth had been thick as thieves, even though they were polar opposites, as different as night and day, light and dark, north and south; no one could separate them, and it was always assumed by close family and friends that they would still be as close in their twilight years.

When Ariana arrived, the two of them had been excited about the prospect of having a little sister. On the day that she was born they made a pact to never allow anyone to hurt her, to always protect her and love her.

With their mother dead, and father imprisoned, several years after her birth, the pair, despite having different views on how to raise Ariana and look after her, managed to muddle through.

It wasn't until Gellert Grindelwald entered their lives that their brotherly bond truly began to disintegrate to pieces before their very eyes.

* * *

"When are you finally going realise that that man is rotten to the core Albus?" he asked, hoping to talk some sense into his older brother. "He's only going to continue to exploit your benevolent nature. Stop letting your love for him blind you. "

"Ab, he is just a friend. For the last time I am not in love with him," he informed his younger brother. "I have a girlfriend who I love and adore."

"You know as well as I do that she is nothing more than a beard, a cover for your own sexuality," Aberforth snapped at him. "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, no matter what twisted ideas society has right now."

Albus looked into his brother's eyes and so acceptance of his sexuality, and he walked over to him and embraced him tightly. Their argument about Gellert was temporarily forgotten.

* * *

The last of the late summer sunshine began to fade. The two brothers had both returned from the funeral of their sister Ariana. Her death at the hands of one of them had hit them both hard, and everyone who had attended had witnessed their fight; both of them felt so ashamed of their behaviour.

Neither man spoke a word to each other as they sat at the kitchen table in a stony silence.

Finally Aberforth broke the silence and muttered, "It all your fault. You're the one who brought him into our lives. If you had just listened to me, she would still be here; she would still be alive and happy."

Albus hung his head in shame, and quietly uttered, "I'm sorry Ab; I truly am."

A tear leaked from Albus' eye and slid down his cheek.

"Why don't you just leave?" Aberforth suggested. "You can run off and join _him_ now that you have no family left."

"But you're my family Aberforth. You are my brother," Albus beseeched.

"Correction, I was your brother. I stopped being your brother the second she died," Aberforth raged. "Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

Seeing that the battle was lost, Albus stood up from the table and walked from the room. He couldn't bear to fight with his brother any longer. They had fought so much recently that Albus found it difficult to remember a time when they hadn't been.

Maybe someday they would be able to patch their relationship up, but right now he was experiencing the death of his relationship with his brother, and it shattered his already broken heart into a million pieces.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	17. Dancing Knife - Arthur Weasley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Arthur Weasley

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Arthur Weasley – (Challenge) Write about Arthur Weasley

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Explained, Croaked, Wheezed, Told; Street Names – Scarlett Lane; House Names – Maplebrook Residence; Sex and the City: Episode 2 (Dialogue) As if we didn't have enough problems; Sex and the City: Episode 5 – (Word) Helpless

* * *

Dancing Knife

"Hey Arthur," Perkins wheezed as he came rushing into the small cubicle they shared. "We have a call out. Someone gave a muggle woman a dancing knife."

Arthur chuckled to himself and said, "That doesn't sound so bad. You could get a lot of amusement out of that."

"No, you misunderstand," Perkins told him. "From what I've read muggles play this game with a knife where they lay their hand on the table and spread their fingers out, and another muggle will hold the knife and aim for the gap between their fingers and gradually speed up. This knife is doing it on its own and terrifying an old lady," he explained to his stunned boss.

Arthur felt his jaw physically drop. In all the time he had worked in the misuse of muggle artefacts office, he had never once heard about this game that they play; a game that he thought sounded like misuse all on its own without the magical element.

"As if we didn't have enough problems," Arthur muttered. He had hardly stopped working all day, and his paperwork was mounting up.

He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and followed his colleague out of the room and then apparated with him to a secluded area near the house on Scarlett Lane.

Five minutes later the duo entered the house, named Maplebrook Residence, to find a helpless, terrified old lady close to having a heart attack. She was watching the knife with wide eyes as it danced at lighting quick speed between her fingers.

Arthur quickly whipped his wand out and muttered a spell, and the knife stopped still on its point and dropped on its side.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked the lady, taking a few steps closer to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The elderly lady turned her head towards her and croaked, "I am now. Thank you, young man."

With their job done, Arthur cast a quick memory charm on the elderly lady and left her house with the knife in a sealed bag which he would be examining closer when he returned to the office.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	18. Anti-Valenine's Day - Richie Coote

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and for the November Event (male appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a character visiting Hogsmede focusing on a holiday

 **Location Prompt:** The Three Broomsticks

 **Male Character:** Hard -Richie Coote

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Temeritus Shanks – (Prompts) Gossip, Feature, News, Headline

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Female - Lacey Bradley; OC Name: Male - Kyle Fletcher; Said Words – Tempted, Cried, Replied

Anti-Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was officially Richie Coote's least favourite day of the year, and it wouldn't bother him one iota if they abolished the holiday entirely.

Romilda Vane had dated him all so that she could get close to Harry Potter, the former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and someone Richie had grown to call a friend. She had been so obsessed with Harry it had been unbelievable; whenever they spent time together she would repeat word for word the latest headline and news article about Harry. It didn't matter to her that pretty much everything she was reading was gossip and about it was about as true as it was false.

His distaste for the day was only increased by his now ex-girlfriend Lacey Bradley who had cheated on him for the better part of a month with some Slytherin arse named Kyle Fletcher. It was safe to say that Richie had not been having the best year romantically speaking and to his dismay Valentine's Day was right around the corner and there was a Hogsmede visit on the day itself.

Richie was seriously considering skipping the Hogsmede trip altogether, until word spread around that Madam Rosmerta would, most uncharacteristically, be throwing an anti-Valentine's Day party at The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

At ten o'clock on the chilly, blustery February morning, Richie and his friend Jimmy, along with the majority of the Hogwarts students made their way into Hogsmede village.

A fresh layer of thin snow lay on the ground as they walked the path towards The Three Broomsticks Inn. It crunched quietly under their feet, leaving slight impressions of their shoes in their wake.

As they approached the door, Richie saw images of broken hearts with arrows through them splattered across the windows. It reflected his own opinion about love and this retched day entirely, and for the first time since hearing about the event going on at The Three Broomsticks, he wondered why Rosmerta had taken such an intense dislike towards the day, when in the past he had known her to embrace the day and its so-called meaning completely.

He pushed open the door to the pub, and stamped his feet removing the few flecks of snow that had stuck to his boots, followed by Jimmy who mimicked his actions. Together they made their way to the bar, taking in their surroundings.

Unsurprisingly, the pub was devoid of couples entirely, which was by far the most appealing feature of the pub on this horrible day. They were probably all tucked away in a quiet corner of Madam Puddifoot's Cafe just down the road, he thought bitterly, as he got a flashback to the one and only time he had been there. Lacey had forced him to take her there on their previous trip to Hogsmede. He didn't know it at the time, but she had been using it as opportunity to keep an eye on the arse's date with a fellow Slytherin, and she had taken great pride in informing him of this when they had their final argument as a couple.

When Rosmerta finally got round to serving them, they each ordered a Butterbeer.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a StompOnTheirHeart cocktail?" Rosmerta tempted, swirling her glass in her hand. "I brewed it especially for today. Non-alcoholic of course."

"No thank you Rosmerta," Jimmy replied from next to him. "Just a Butterbeer for me please."

Jimmy's refusal didn't surprise Richie one bit; if there was one thing that he had learnt about his best friend, it was that he preferred the familiar.

"I'll have one," said Richie thinking that a cocktail by that name would be quite apt for how he felt about Valentine's Day, and Lacey. He wished he could stomp all over her heart like she had his.

Once the duo had their drinks, they pushed their way through the crowd of people and found a small table in the corner of the pub and sat down.

"To best friends," Richie cried, before downing his cocktail. "Always there for you, and they don't break your hearts."

Jimmy and Richie spent the rest of the afternoon in The Three Broomsticks surrounded by likeminded people, and found out that Madam Rosmerta had been hosting the Anti-Valentine's Party because she had recently gone through a nasty break up, after suffering months of verbal and physical abuse at her ex boyfriend's hands. They had been utterly astounded when it cropped up in conversation;

As they made their way back along the long and winding road that led back to Hogwarts, Richie could categorically say that today had by far been the best Valentine's Day he had ever experienced.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	19. Stuck with your thoughts - Severus

**A/N:**

 **Written using prompts provided by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Consider two (or more if you wish) characters and the use of this charm ( ** _Epoximise)_** on humans and the consequences.

 **Male:** Easy - Severus Snape

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Merwyn the Malicious – (Prompts) Malicious, Hex, Unpleasant Hook

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Moaned, Exclaimed, Whispered, Smirked ; Instead of Laughted - Snickered

* * *

Stuck with your thoughts

"Prongs you are going to love your birthday present," Sirius informed him as he led James to the agreed meeting point.

Over the last few weeks the other three marauders had discussed and then planned how to give James the best birthday present ever: twenty four hours stuck to the delightful Lily Evans. They had done their research into the charm and whilst it had never been used on humans before, the trio had figured that the outcome should, in theory, be the same; and if for some reason it went wrong it would be something they could laugh about later.

"Pads, this is stupid," James moaned. "Why do I have to wear this stupid blindfold?"

Sirius snickered to himself quietly and exchanged a look with Peter whose face had turned red in an effort to contain the laughter.

"Stop whining Prongs," Sirus exclaimed as they approached the statue of the one-eyed witch where Remus was chatting quietly to Lily. "We're almost there."

Sirius grabbed hold of James' shoulders to draw him to a halt next to Lily who had a look of bemusement written all of her face at the sight of the trio.

"Epoximise," Sirius whispered, at the same time Severus Snape came running down the corridor and collided with James, who went flying to the ground with a crash.

 _ **Lily looks absolutely smoking hot today. What I wouldn't give to kiss her?**_ Severus heard as he was pulled violently off James. _**Uggggh Snivellus germs. Why on earth did that moron run into me? He's just begging for me to hex him.**_

Severus tore himself away from Sirius who was gripping him by the scruff of the neck, and lunged at James. How dare he call him names in front of Lily? How dare he try to mock and humiliate him?

He began to punch James wherever he could and got satisfaction as he heard him exclaim _**Ouch! That bloody hurt.**_ followed by _**Get off me you greasy haired, hook nosed mongrel. Why aren't Moony, Pads and Wormy doing anything?**_

He felt James pushing him away, but in his anger and adrenaline kept the other boy pinned down and at his mercy.

"Severus stop!" he heard Lily exclaim, somewhere in the distance. "You're going to hurt him! Come on let's leave."

He felt a light pressure on his shoulder and sighed as he took the small hand that was being offered to him. Her hand felt so good in his. He wished that he could feel her touch all the time. That she would kiss his lips, and touch him in other places like...

"Oh no you don't," James cried. "How dare you say those disgusting thoughts you have about Evans out loud?"

"Prongs, he didn't say anything," Remus whispered quietly as it dawned on him what had happened. "If I'm not mistaken you two are hearing each other's thoughts."

 _ **What complete and utter nonsense.**_ He heard James' voice say, even though his lips weren't moving. _**Moony must be going bonkers.**_

Oh no, Severus thought, that pretty boy idiot can hear my every thought.

"That's right," James smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Severus. "And you don't have to think what I already know. Next thing I know you'll be declaring your undying love for me, and that would really creep me out."

James nudged Sirius and the pair burst out into laughter.

Lily tugged on Severus' hand and pulled him away from the marauders, and down the corridor, hoping that if enough distance was put between the pair they wouldn't be able to hear each other's thoughts.

"Hey Evans, just so you know, right now Snivelly is thinking about how good it would be to have his wicked way with you," James announced to her, and several passing students who were passing by.

Severus turned red with embarrassment, and tore off down the corridor to keep away from James Potter, hoping that they wouldn't be stuck with each other's thoughts forever. He didn't think he could bear the idea of James and his cronies knowing his every thought.

"Don't worry, it should wear off after twenty four unpleasant hours," James' voice called after him, and Severus detected a malicious undertone to his voice. "Oh and stop thinking about yours and Evans' wedding, because it's never going to happen."

The laughter of the marauders echoed in Severus' mind until he finally reached the safety of the dungeons, where he set about brewing a potion to counteract the spell that had caused this misery.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	20. Football Mad - Dean

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a muggle sport. It can be about mugs or wizards watching it, playing it, or teaching it... or anything else that you wish to write about. Pick from one of the sports we've learnt about or do some research and find your own.

 **Male Character:** Medium – Dean Thomas

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Dean Thomas – (Challenge) To write about Dean Thomas

* * *

Football Mad

It was West Ham's first game of the new football season, and Dean Thomas was on the edge of his seat. This was the first time he had been able to watch his beloved Hammers play football in over a year.

He was surrounded by all his brothers and one younger sister. When he had returned home at the end of the war, and it had finally been safe for him, Dean had been astounded to find that his youngest brother had betrayed the family tradition of supporting West Ham United. He was even more infuriated to discover that the team he had switched to was one of their local rivals, Arsenal.

After a lot of 'brotherly love' Dean had managed to convert his little brother back to being a true Hammer, and just in time for a new football season.

Dean's mother had prepared an entire table full of snacks; there was everything including crisps, cheese and biscuits, and nuts, plus several bottles of fizzy drinks so that none of them would have to leave the room at any point and miss a second of this challenging opening game.

The entire room was a sea of claret and sky blue. Every member of the family was proudly wearing their West Ham football shirts, and they had their scarves wrapped loosely around their necks.

As the commentators built up to the start of the match, the entire household rose to their feet, placed their hands over their hearts and burst out into the West Ham Football Club's anthem: I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles.

 _I'm dreaming dreams_ ,

 _I'm scheming schemes_ ,

 _I'm building castles high_.

 _They're born anew_ ,

 _Their days are few_ ,

 _Just like a sweet butterfly_.

 _And as the daylight is dawning_ ,

 _They come again in the morning_.

 _I'm forever blowing bubbles_ ,

 _Pretty bubbles in the air_ ,

 _They fly so high_ ,

 _Nearly reach the sky_ ,

 _Then like my dreams_ ,

 _They fade and die_.

 _Fortune's always hiding_ ,

 _I've looked everywhere_ ,

 _I'm forever blowing bubbles_ ,

 _Pretty bubbles in the air_.

They sang louder and louder in time with the West Ham fans at the stadium as the two teams exited the tunnel and marched onto the football pitch to a chorus of loud applause.

 _When shadows creep_ ,

 _When I'm asleep_ ,

 _To lands of hope I stray_.

 _Then at daybreak_ ,

 _When I awake_ ,

 _My bluebird flutters away_.

 _Happiness new seemed so near me_ ,

 _Happiness come forth and heal me_.

 _I'm forever blowing bubbles_ ,

 _Pretty bubbles in the air_ ,

 _They fly so high_ ,

 _Nearly reach the sky_ ,

 _Then like my dreams_ ,

 _They fade and die_.

 _Fortune's always hiding_ ,

 _I've looked everywhere_ ,

 _I'm forever blowing bubbles_ ,

 _Pretty bubbles in the air_.

The first half was a colossal disappointment to Dean; his team had hit the post several times, and in a particularly heart stopping moment had only just not conceded a goal.

Throughout half time Dean and his family entered into a heated discussion about what the manager should be saying to the team, and what changes he should make before the start of the second half.

Dean's step father was of the opinion that Harry Redknapp should take off Wright who so far had barely featured in the game except for executing the best chance of the game for West Ham.

Dean, however, vehemently disagreed with him. Wright was the best player they had on the pitch, and if the other players stopped being so selfish with the ball, he might have a better chance of scoring a goal.

As soon as the players walked back onto the pitch, the household fell silent once again.

* * *

West Ham had the ball, and Dean edged closer to edge of his seat. One of the opposing team's players came sliding in and tripped their player up and sent them flying to the ground, before taking possession of the ball and dribbling it up the pitch.

"Oh come on ref, that was a blatant foul," he yelled at the screen in anger as the referee ignored the West Ham player rolling around on the ground in agony. "Send him off!"

It wasn't the first time since discovering he was a wizard that Dean had fiercely wished that he could use his magic to help the incompetent, blind and clearly bias referee. He internally cursed the ridiculous laws that prevented him from being able to help his team out.

Twenty minutes from full time and Dean was on the edge of his seat as he watched on as Ian Wright dribbled the ball towards the goal. The entire household held their breath as Wright brought his right foot back and stuck the ball hard and sent it flying over the goalkeeper's head into the top left corner of the net.

"Get in West Ham! Nice one Wrighty!" Dean cried, raising his hands into the air and running several laps around his living room to celebrate the goal. "Come on lads; let's kick the Wednesday's arses."

After he had finished his victory laps, Dean scooped up his younger sister, and spun her around in celebration.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	21. Illness - Chauncey

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** To write about anything

 **Male:** Expert – Chauncey Aldridge

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Chauncey Aldridge – Challenge –Someone is suffering a deteriorating physical illness in your story

 **Gringotts:** Colours: Green, Purple; Prepositions: After, Beneath

* * *

Illness

He lay alone in his bed shivering beneath his thick quilt cover, completely isolated and cut off from the rest of the world, aside from a few sporadic visits from the Healers. What remained of his family refused to visit him, and his friends had all but abandoned him since he had fallen ill.

He had first realised that something was wrong when he started to develop several irritating green and purple rashes, but rather than visit a Healer, Chauncey put the rash down to stress and carried on with his work with the Peruvian Vipertooth dragon.

However, he couldn't continue to ignore his illness when the rash spread to his face, and sparks began to fly from nostrils his nostrils whenever he sneezed. Within a week he had been sent home by his employer with strict instructions not to return until he had recovered completely.

The Healers had no idea what was wrong with him when he had first sought help for his ailments. A few months ago, the three Healers collaborating on his case had commented that they had never seen anything like this before. They had been completely stumped.

After several treatments, Chauncey had only progressively gotten worse.

He had received the news this morning that he probably only had a matter of weeks left to live if no cure was found soon.

He turned over onto his side and coughed violently, and allowed himself to succumb to the tears that had been threatening to spill over. A few days ago he had received the news that one of the first Healers to help him had started showing similar symptoms. Now not only was he likely to die, but he would also be the reason that this other Healer died too.

Chauncey scratched at the rash on his pockmarked face as he fell into a frequently disturbed slumber from which he would never wake.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	22. Truth for the holidays - Charlie

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Male:** Charlie Weasley

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Charlie Weasley – (Challenge) Write about Charlie Weasley

 **Gringotts:** OC Names: Female – Abigail Stone, Celina Belska; Said Words – Confessed, Beamed, Answered, Groaned

Truth for the holidays

* * *

 _ **Dear Charlie,**_

 _ **I'm so pleased that you will be making it home for the holidays. It has been far too long since we have seen you, and I bet you haven't had a proper home cooked meal since you were last home.**_

 _ **Do you remember Abigail Stone? That girl that Bill told us all you had a crush on at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Well I heard from Emmeline, who heard it from Hestia, who heard it from Andromeda via Nymphadora, that she broke up with her boyfriend several months ago, and she's still single. Now I know you keep asking me not to interfere, but I've invited her round for dinner on the 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **so make sure you look your best.**_

Charlie grumbled to himself as he finished reading the latest in a long line of letters from his mother and then added it to his collection. He should have known when he agreed to go home for Christmas that his mother would try to set him up with someone. However he never expected her to attempt to set him up with the girl he had a crush on for about a week when he was twelve.

He knew that he couldn't avoid the topic with his mother for much longer. The endless setups were becoming a proverbial pain in his arse, as was the constant questioning of when he would finally give her grandchildren. He just didn't know how to broach the topic of his sexuality with his mum, even though he knew that she would be more than accepting of it.

As he made his way back towards the dragons, he made a promise to himself that he would tell his mum the truth when he went home for the holidays.

 **Truth for the holidays**

"Thank you for coming Abigail," Molly said warmly embracing the young woman in front of her. "I hope to see you again soon."

Charlie watched on as the young woman returned her sentiments and then set off quickly down the path.

It's now or never, he thought to himself.

He had been putting off the inevitable for the last week he had been staying at The Burrow, but now he had to tell his mother before she got her hopes up any higher.

"Well I thought that went pretty well," Molly beamed after she had watched Abigail safely apparate home. "I think she really likes you. Maybe we could invite her around again next week before you leave and you could ask her out on a date," she suggested hopefully.

"Mum, could we talk?" he asked tentatively,

Sure we can," she answered, taking a seat at the cluttered dining room table.

Charlie paced up and down along the length of the table several times over before eventually deciding to tell his mother the truth without beating around the bush.

"I'm gay mum," he confessed.

He watched her carefully and analysed he mum's facial features trying to figure out how she was reacting to the news. Her face however was like a blank canvas, and therefore hard to read. Never in his twenty two years had he seen his mother's face devoid of emotion and utterly speechless.

Finally after several minutes of silence had passed between the pair, Molly sighed, "Oh! Of course! I should have known. It all makes sense now. I'm so sorry for keep trying to fix you up Charlie. That being said, Celina Belska's son recently came out and I have it on good authority that he is quite the looker!"

Charlie felt quite comforted knowing that nothing would change as he groaned, "Muuuum," and threw his head into his hands as she began to prattle on about her friend's son.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	23. Can't hide the truth - Pollux Black

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Pollux Black

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Thaddeus Thurkell – Challenge – Write a Squib!AU in which any known which any known witch or wizard is a squib.

 **Gringotts:** AUs: Magical World AU – Squib!AU; Said Words – Repeated, Commanded

* * *

Can't hide the truth

It was August 17th 1923, and time had nearly run out for Pollux Black.

He sat on the window ledge gazing out of the window waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. Today was his eleventh birthday and therefore it was the last possible day that it could arrive.

So far he had hidden the fact that he his magical abilities hadn't flourished yet, by telling his mother and father that he had done so in private. He was afraid to admit to himself and his family that he was a squib; there was too much shame in it.

Pollux glared at his younger sister as trotted past him with a smirk on her face as she levitated her toys in front of her. He found it so unfair that Dorea, who was only three, was able to perform controlled magic, and he hadn't been able to even cause the simplest of accidental explosions.

As night fell, the entire family gathered for their evening meal.

"So boy, show us your Hogwarts letter," his father Cygnus commanded from the head of the table.

"I don't have one," Pollux mumbled so quietly that no one else heard him.

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't have one father," the young boy repeated.

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath. "You're nothing but a filthy squib are you boy?"

Pollux whimpered feebly as his father grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the front door. He knew what was coming; he was about to be disowned by his family and left to make his own way in the world. After all, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black could not be seen to associate itself with the undesirables of society, and Pollux was now one of them.

Cygnus opened the front door, and gave his eldest son and greatest disappointment, a shove on the shoulder.

"Never darken our doorstep again boy," he hissed, before slamming the door in his young son's face.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	24. Cravings - Zacharias

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a character dealing with addiction

 **Male:** Zacharias Smith

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Zacharias Smith – (Challenge) Write about Zacharias Smith

 **Gringotts:** Locations: Street Name – Broken Carriage Passage; OC Name: Male – Colton Shade; Colour – Acid Green; Said Words – Grunted, Stammered, Cautioned

* * *

Cravings

Zacharias tore around his apartment, searching high and low for some more of his supply.

He couldn't be out, he just couldn't be. He had only just replenished his stash a few days ago, and the batch he had bought was supposed to last him at least a week.

He wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his holey, well worn acid green jumper.

In a fit of anger, he flung his right arm to his left and swiped all the potions, lotions, and small fragile figurines off the chest of drawers. They fell to the ground with a clatter, and he was certain that a few of the more delicate pieces had been smashed to smithereens, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He couldn't stay in the apartment a second longer. He had to go and get more otherwise he would go stir crazy. His heart was going a mile a minute as he thought about his next hit. He needed it. He craved it.

As he walked the short distance to his dealer's house, he thought about the first time he had taken the drug as his OWLs approached, and the euphoria and confidence he had felt. It was the best feeling ever, and he was hooked from then.

Zacharias Smith entered the seedy house located on the edge of Broken Carriage Passage. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he knocked on the living room door.

It was a well known fact that Colton Shade was the most popular dealer of the muggle substance called Cocaine.

The middle aged man grunted "Come in," from the comfort of his arm chair and Zacharias briskly entered the room.

"Colton, my main man," he stammered. "Got anymore gear?"

Colton looked up from the television in front of him, and examined Zacharias. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and his dilated pupils. Just underneath his nose, he noticed dry blood. All in all, the older man could conclude that the younger was not looking good.

"Z, you need to take it a little slower," he cautioned as he chucked a small baggie towards him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied as he opened the bag and tipped a bit out onto the table and lined it up.

He snorted the cocaine in one, and then rubbed the underside of his nose afterwards. "Much better," he sighed, before chucking some money at his dealer and leaving.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	25. Time to accept help - George Weasley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Easy – George Weasley

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Dementor – (Challenge) Write someone suffering with deteriorating depression.

* * *

Time to accept help

It had been three months since his other half had passed away during the Battle of Hogwarts. George Weasley didn't feel whole anymore; he couldn't face looking in the mirror in the morning only to see the face of his lost twin.

He couldn't remember the last time he cracked a smile, let alone laugh. It reminded him far too much of Fred.

George pulled the four month old duvet cover up over his head to block out the sound of impatient knocking on his door. He knew it would just be yet another member of family trying to get him to open up to them.

"GEORGE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he heard his mum yell. "IT'S BEEN THAT LONG SINCE YOU LEFT YOUR BEDROOM, THAT I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!"

He grabbed the pillow and placed it over his ears in an effort to drown out the sound of his mother's voice.

"AND GET RID OF THE ANTI-APPARATION CHARM! I CHECK IN BECAUSE I CARE SWEETIE! I LOVE YOU."

* * *

Molly Weasley stared hopefully up at the window of the room above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It had been two months and fourteen days since she had seen her son and she was getting worried about him.

The last time she had seen him he had been pottering around his apartment in his pyjamas and he had looked as though he hadn't been eating very much, if at all, and it appeared as though he had not showered in a couple of weeks.

The fact that he had placed an anti-apparation charm on his apartment after what he had termed her "unwelcome and intrusive visit" had her extremely concerned about his wellbeing. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much worse things had gotten since then.

Well if Mohammed won't come to the mountain, then the mountain will come to Mohammed, Molly thought to herself as she felt around in her hair and withdrew a bobby pin and analysed the lock on the door.

Unbeknown to her sons, Molly had paid more attention that they realised when they had chattered away to Arthur about the ingenious ways muggles had to open a door without a key or magic.

Within a minute she heard the lock click quietly, and she slipped inside the shop that had until recently been the life and soul of Diagon Alley. Now though, the building looked as though it was abandoned; there were dusty boxes on shelves, half full barrels full of tricks, and filthy floors.

Molly stifled a sneeze as she made her way through the shop and through to the back where she would find the entrance to George's apartment.

Without knocking on the door, she walked into the apartment to find a devastating sight. The entire place was like a pigsty, and it smelled like one too.

She cast her eyes around the room to find George, and wasn't at all surprised to find that he was in the same place where he had been the last time she had set foot in the apartment. In fact nothing much had changed except for the fact that there was now a thicker layer of dust, more smashed mirrors and the bed sheets that had been clean were now filthy.

Molly flicked her wand and quickly set the cleaning supplies to work and approached the heap in the bed.

She rested her hand lightly on what felt like a shoulder and whispered, "It's time to accept help George."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	26. Discovery - Piers Polkiss

**A/N**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Piers Polkiss

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Avery II – Prompts – Evil, Associate, Humour, Bother

 **Gringotts:** Location: Street Name –Phoenix Lane; Location: House Name – Woodthall Cottage; OC Name: Female – Ruby Pearce; Colours – Champagne; Said Words – Burst out

* * *

Discovery

Piers straightened his tie as he walked up the narrow path towards Woodthall Cottage on Phoenix Lane, the home of his girlfriend of nine months, and the woman he was pretty sure he wanted to marry.

He had a vice-like grip on the bouquet of roses; the princess cut diamond ring in the top pocket of his jacket felt as though it weighed a tonne.

As he approached the front door, he caught a glimpse of Ruby Pearce through the open curtains. She looked absolutely stunning in her champagne coloured dress, as she twirled around.

Piers paused for a few moments to admire her as she danced around the room in a carefree manner. He watched on as Ruby raised a stick, and suddenly the walls began to change colour and all the furniture levitated a few feet off the ground.

Piers turned on his heel and bolted back down the path, and towards the nearest pub. He tried to think of a rational explanation for what he had just seen, but had little success. Why did he even bother with women these days? They always seem to hide things from him and lie to him. It wasn't worth the effort anymore. Why associate with women when all they did was lie, and cheat?

After he had ordered a pint of John Smith's, he found a seat and fired off a text to his best friend, the only person he trusted to be honest with him.

 _ **Hey Big D.**_

 _ **You free to meet at pub.**_

 _ **P**_

Piers only had to wait a few moments for a reply.

 _ **Sure.**_

 _ **Be there in 10.**_

 _ **Wife won't let me leave until all the dishes are done.**_

 _ **Women!**_

"The only thing I can conclude is that she has some kind of evil, freaky powers; you know like she's some kind of witch!" he concluded as his phone bleeped for the dozenth time since Dudley had arrived at the pub.

Piers took in Dudley's facial expression, which hadn't changed one iota through his whole rant. "Why do you look like none of this surprises you?"

Dudley looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Come on, humour me?" Piers prompted.

"Do you remember all the strange things Harry did way back when?" Dudley asked uncertainly. "Well, it sounds like your girlfriend is part of the same world he is."

"YOU MEAN I'M RIGHT!" Piers burst out, thinking that he had been going crazy. "So what should I do D? I can't marry her now, can I?"

"Do you love her mate?" he asked Piers

"What kind of question is that?" Piers exclaimed. "Of course I do."

"Then nothing else should matter," Dudley told him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	27. Morning After The Night Before - Rolf

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Rolf Scamander

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze -Bathsheda Babbling – Prompts - Babble, Water, Similar, Intend

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Scenarios: Romantic/Awkward Scenarios - You were drunk and proposed to me but I'm not sure how to bring it up now you're sober because I totally would have said yes; Quotes: Love/Relationships: I Love You - A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you." – _Unknown_ _; Said Words – Slurred, Breathed, Complained, Responded_

* * *

Morning after the night before

He lay wide awake in bed, thinking about the events of the night before.

Rolf had awoken in the early hours of the morning to the sound of his girlfriend, Luna, throwing up in the bathroom. She had consumed so much alcohol last night that he hadn't been surprised with how lousy she felt now.

He heard the toilet flushed for the dozenth time this morning, and the telltale sound of water running as she washed her hands. Rolf listened as Luna's footsteps came past their bedroom door and down the stairs.

He didn't know whether he was relieved or unhappy that she hadn't come into the bedroom.

On one hand he was relieved as he could put off broaching the subject of her proposal last night; but on the other hand he couldn't help but feel as though she was avoiding him because she regretted her actions from the night before and didn't want to face him.

He brought his arms behind his head as he recalled Luna's proposal.

" _ **You are amazing you know that?" she slurred as she refilled her glass of firewhiskey. "I love you so much, did you know that?"**_

 _ **Rolf grinned at her. He knew that she was getting quite tipsy and was fast approaching her limit, which was evident by the way she had started to babble. It was very rare that she would allow herself to go past it.**_

" _ **If I'm amazing it's only because you make me that way." Rolf responded. "And yes I did sweetheart. I love you too.**_ **A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you.** _ **"**_

 _ **Luna muttered something unintelligible to herself, followed by a small amount of cursing.**_

 _ **She stood up from her position on the couch and stumbled the small distance towards him.**_

 _ **Rolf's curious look changed to one of surprise as she got down onto one knee and breathed, "Rolf Scamander, will you marry me?"**_

 _ **His jaw dropped open and he stared blankly at Luna. The woman he had been dating for the last ten years. The woman who had declared so many times in the past that she didn't need a piece of paper define their relationship.**_

 _ **Rolf had no idea how long he had stayed silent, but the sight of Luna leaving him with a dumbfounded expression on his face indicated that it had been too long.**_

Why didn't I just say yes, like I to desperately wanted to, he thought to himself. He banged his head against the headrest. They were so similar in so many ways, and Luna was without a doubt his perfect match, but he had to hear it from her sober.

The sound of the smoke alarm going off signalled that it was time for him to get up.

Five minutes later Rolf arrived downstairs to the sight of Luna banging a broom against the blaring smoke alarm. "Stupid muggle thing. Do you intend to annoy me or are you like this with everyone? Don't even know why we had to get one," she complained to herself.

After taking a deep breath, Rolf asked, "Luna can we talk about last night?"

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	28. Christmas - Percy

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Medium – Percy Weasley

 **Task:** Write about a celebration of some kind

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Audrey Weasley – Challenge – Write a story developing the unknown character of Audrey Weasley.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Christmas themed prompts - Candles, Christmas Cookies, December, Decorations/Decorating, Fruitcake, Gifts, Icicles, Lights, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Snowflakes, Tinsel, Toys, Turkey, Winter, Cold, Eggnog, Homemade..., Hot Chocolate, Mittens, Scarves, Red and Green, Silver and Gold; Colour Prompts – Silver, Gold, Red **;** Harry Potter Prompts: Locations: Wizard Villages – Ottery St Catchpole; Object Prompts: Magical Objects –Exploding Snap Cards, Trick Wand, Wizard's Chess Set; Said Words – Panted, Divulged

* * *

Christmas

Audrey and Percy slowly ambled up the pathway towards The Burrow on the cold, December morning. They had wrapped themselves up warmly in their identical scarf and mittens set that they had bought each other for Christmas, to protect themselves from the harsh and bitter chill that came with the winter.

Today would be the first day that Audrey officially met his entire family, and he was a little nervous about how the initial introductions would go. So far she had only met his mother and father, who both absolutely adored her.

Percy rapped lightly on the door and his mother soon appeared at the door.

"Oh Audrey, your homemade fruitcake smells absolutely delicious," Molly said as she greeted her son and his new girlfriend at the door of the Weasley family home, on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole.

"It tastes as good as smells too mum," Percy divulged jovially shifting the two bags full of gifts for his family into one hand and dusted a few snowflakes out of her hair before placing an arm around Audrey.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as his mind flooded for the millionth time this week just how she would react to being at a magical Christmas again, for the first time in nearly twenty years.

Percy worried that she would be flooded with memories of her time in foster care, and the abuse that came with it. Her biological parents had been a well thought of pure-blood family, and when it became obvious to them that Audrey was a squib they had kicked her out with nothing but the clothes on her back. After weeks on the street, Audrey had been thrown into the system and had never stayed in one house for more than a few months, which meant that her education had been very disjointed. Audrey had once said to him that it was very fortunate that she had natural intelligence, otherwise she would have been in a position where she would have had to swallow her pride and live off benefits until she could have found a minimum wage, unskilled job.

Her story had been heart wrenching, and had touched Percy deeply; in that moment when she opened up to him completely, he had known that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Fortunately, Audrey seemed to be alright, and Percy gave her a reassuring smile before following his mother inside his childhood home, which was already a flurry with activity.

Molly picked up her wand off the side table, and flicked it to start boiling the potatoes. As soon as she flicked it, she was left holding a rubber chicken.

"Sorry about that Molly; this little tyke is proving to be more and more like his namesake with every day that passes," Angelina panted as she picked up her toddler. "Hey Audrey, hey Percy! Merry Christmas" she said greeting the two new arrivals before she whisked her wayward son away into the other room.

The trio joined the rest of the family in the cramped living room, and whilst Audrey and his mother caught up, Percy took in his surroundings. As always his mother had truly outdone herself when it came to the decorations.

There were several candles floating around the outskirts of the room, and his mother had placed mistletoe above each and every doorway that was within his sight.

His attention turned to the perfectly decorated Christmas tree. It had a couple of strings of Christmas lights, and red and green tinsel carefully wrapped around it, and small icicle decorations placed all around it at various intervals. Beneath the tree, he could see gifts of all shapes and sizes wrapped up in silver and gold paper, and Percy strolled over to add the presents from him and Audrey.

In the corner of the room he saw Ron making another attempt at teaching Hermione how to play Wizard's Chess on the old and battered Wizard's Chess set. In the middle of the room George had managed to capture his son's attention and currently had him fascinated with the Exploding Snap Cards. He noticed a few of his older nieces and nephews sneaking out of the living room with an armful of toys, and where ordinarily he would have been the first person to chastise them for disappearing without their parents knowledge, he figured that it was Christmas and they should be allowed to have their fun.

There was also the distinct scent of Christmas cookies drifting out of the kitchen, and Percy's mouth began to water at the thought of being able to have one later.

Hot chocolate and Eggnog was soon passed around, and the entire family drank and chatted away whilst Molly continued to cook up a storm in the kitchen with some assistance from Audrey. Percy had hoped to keep her by his side for the afternoon so that she could get to know his family better. However when he had broached the topic she had insisted on helping with the cooking as it would be rude to expect Molly to do all the hard work. That was just another reason why Percy was certain that he already in love with the woman.

In what felt like no time at all Molly called from the kitchen, "Turkey's ready."

The rest of the afternoon passed with laughter, and by the time it came for them to leave, Percy was certain that his family loved and adored Audrey as much as he did.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	29. Courtly Reward - Armand Malfoy

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Expert – Armand Malfoy

* * *

Courtly Reward

Armand Malfoy stood amongst the crowd of filthy muggles at court. His skin began to crawl just by being close to the disgusting creatures, but he kept in mind that it was necessary to secure the land he needed.

"Step forward Lord Armand Malfoy," the King commanded.

Armand pushed his way through the two rows of vile human beings in front of him and approached King William, and bowed lowly, before falling to his knees, as a sign of respect for the man who was referred to as the most powerful man in England.

"Armand Malfoy, for valuable services to the King of the highest order, and your unwavering loyalty to the realm, I bestow up on you twenty acres of land in the county of Wiltshire," he said loudly. "You will receive all income from the land, and the title of Duke."

There was a stunned silence for several moments before an outburst of chatter broke out. Armand knew that these filthy muggles were questioning his right to the land and that many disapproved of the King bestowing the land upon him, but he couldn't care less what the scum thought so long as they provided income for him.

He rose from his position on the floor and locked eyes for a moment with King William I of England. The man, whom he had saved the life of many times in his battles, and ensured the victory of by placing a curse upon his enemy's camp. King Harold Godwinson and his comrades had never known what had hit them.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	30. Too Soon - Harry Potter

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Easy – Harry Potter

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Alexia Walkin Black – Challenge – Write about the death of a child

* * *

Too Soon

Harry always wanted to have at least five children and he told Ginny as much and she agreed with him having grown up in a big family and loved every single moment of it.

Within the first six years of their marriage they had brought three beautiful children into the world, and Harry had named all three of them, and by the time his wife had fallen pregnant for the fourth time he has already been flicking through baby name books for months

Her fourth pregnancy went smoothly up until the end of her second trimester. Harry and Ginny were informed that the baby was breech, and she had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, and therefore she was highly likely to be in distress during labour.

At twenty eight weeks, Harry heard a strangled cry coming from the kitchen.

"Harry, my waters broken!" she exclaimed loudly, stood surrounded by a small puddle of water. "It's too soon. It's not time. She's not ready."

"Shh, calm down love," he said, rubbing her shoulders gently. "James, Albus, Lily, pack an overnight bag. You're staying at Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione's tonight."

Three hours later the couple were in a small delivery suite at St Mungo's, straining their earsto hear the cry of their baby girl as three Healers worked on her.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Potter," the Healer whispered as she turned around and placed the baby down in the small crib. "We tried everything we could."

The Healer quietly exited the small room, leaving the couple in peace.

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and comforted her as she muttered the words "Molly Dora."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	31. Hogsmeade - Hengist of Woodcroft

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Expert – Hengist of Woodcroft

* * *

Hogsmeade

Hengist strolled along the street of the village that he had founded and built as a safe refuge for his fellow witches and wizards to live and shop.

The last few decades had been very dangerous times for his kind, and being the pioneer he was Hengist had seen no other alternative than to find a safe haven, especially after the muggles had driven him from the only place he had called home for many years.

He had searched for months before finally settling on building his village on a large, abandoned field close to his former school. As soon as he had seen it he had known that it was perfect. Not only was it spacious, but the closeness to a school would be a draw for entrepreneurs.

Whilst he had suspected that many likeminded wizards would come here, he had never in his wildest dreams expected to see his village expand and grow as quickly as it had; but here he was less than a year later walking down a busy street full of shops where you could find anything from an owl to sweet treats.

He took in the newest addition to Hogsmeade, a teashop with the name Madam Puddifoot's proudly hanging above the door. This would surely be a hit with the many couples who wanted to spend time together away from their children.

He passed by a number of the residents, each of whom took the time to say thank you to him for creating Hogsmeade. Every day someone would come into his pub, The Three Broomsticks, and offer to buy him a Butterbeer as a thank you for their safe haven. No matter how many times he said that their thanks were not necessary, the grateful residents would not be deterred.

Feeling a chill creeping up in the air, Hengist made his way back down the winding street to his quaint pub to open up for the day.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	32. Busted - James Sirius Potter

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Easy – James Sirius Potter

* * *

Busted

James Sirius Potter bounced up and down with glee as his parents informed him about how he would be spending his seventh birthday. He had been dreaming of the moment for the last four years, and now his chance to finally go to the Quidditch World Cup had arrived.

Even though his birthday and World Cup wasn't for another three months, James eagerly ran upstairs and began to pack for what he fully expected to be the best adventure of his life. He was absolutely certain that it would be the best birthday ever!

Three months later, as his mother and father set up the tent James noticed his father's wand had fallen out of his pocket. Oh the fun he could have with it. He sneaked the wand into his backpack and made a vow to himself that as soon as he could he would sneak away from the family tent and give the wand a wave.

James took his chance at teatime when his mother was busy making sure a young Lily Luna didn't run off and Albus Severus was clinging onto her, whilst his father was running round their tent looking for his wand so he could entertain his young daughter with a colourful light display.

Neither parent had noticed James as he wandered out the tent with his backpack.

James settled a few feet away from the tent behind a large bush, and started trying to cast a spell on a slug he had found on his journey.

From where he was sat James could hear the conversation back at the tent.

"Ginny," his father called. "Is James with you?" having finally noticed his son was nowhere around.

"No, I haven't seen him for the last 10 minutes, I thought he was with you," his mother replied

I "That little git has run amuck with my wand again!" his dad muttered loudly to himself. BUSTED!

He heard his father's footsteps come closer and closer, and he had a very angry look on his face..

"You are grounded for 2 weeks James Sirius Potter," he chastised.

Knowing there was no use fighting his father on it James gave his dad his wand back and walked behind his father back to their tent.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is muchb appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	33. Audition - Myron Wagtail

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Expert – Myron Wagtail

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Male - Saif Gaber; Said Words – Congratulated, Boasted, Addressed

* * *

Audition

"Hi my name is Myron Wagtail," he said as he stood before the four wizarding music experts. "I'm here today to audition to become a member of The Wierd Sisters."

"And what makes you think that you have what it takes?" asked Celestina Warbeck, who was an internationally renowned singer.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I have a kick ass vocal ability," Myron boasted. "And I won Hogwarts Heavenly Voices seven years in a row."

The panel of judges chuckled.

"Well, show us what you've got Mywin," Saif Gaber addressed him waving his hand dismissively.

Myron got the impression that Saif was not the least bit impressed with his achievements, and it only served to make him all the more determined to prove himself. He had been mocked for far too long by his family, and his so-called friends, and he would not allow himself to be mocked by that poncy one hit wonder of a prat.

He cleared his throat, and then signalled for the pimply teenager in the corner to begin playing the backing track.

Myron tapped his foot in time to the opening chords of Sweet Child of Mine, and prepared to give the best vocal performance of his life; at least that way if he failed, he would know that he had given it his all.

"Where do we go?  
Sweet child o' mine."

He held the last note for as long as humanly possible before breaking off, and looked up at the four judges in front of him, who were all wearing identical gobsmacked expressions.

After a few moments pause, all four of them stood up and gave him a standing ovation.

"Well done Myron," Saif congratulated him. "We'll let you know if you have been successful by the end of the day. Watch for our owl."

When Myron had exited the room, he jumped up into the air and did a fist pump. He had killed that audition and he was positive he had just secured his position as the lead singer of The Weird Sisters.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	34. Meeting - Neville Longbottom

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Easy – Neville Longbottom

* * *

Meeting

Luna and Neville became very close during their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts.

Luna was the first person Neville ever truly opened up to about what his parents had suffered through, and the impact it had had on him growing up.

Whilst he had never wanted for love and affection, he couldn't help but have those days when he wondered how different his life would have been if he had had a mother or father to turn to in his hour of need.

When he had explained to Luna how he thought it had made him a bad person for thinking this, she had told him not be so stupid and it was only natural, and she had confided in him that there were times when all she had wanted was to talk to her mum.

After they had been dating for a year, Neville took Luna to meet his parents at St Mungo's, and he had watched on in awe as she engaged with them so well. She never judged them and treat them as though they were mentally retarded; she treat them with love and respect, and Neville fell in love with her even more in that moment which he hadn't thought was possible.

Just as they were about to leave his mother grasped his hand tightly and smiled and smiled broadly at him and Neville took it to mean that she whole heartedly loved Luna.

"That's the girl I'm going to marry one day Mum," he whispered in her ear as he leant down to give her a hug.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	35. Seeing the Light - Regulus Black

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Extra Prompt:** (Character) Regulus Black

 **Male:** Medium – Regulus Black

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Regulus Black – Challenge – Write about Regulus Black

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Squeaked, Added, Drawled, Hollered

* * *

Seeing the light

He stood in front of the man whose service he had been in for the better part of year. He kept his back upright, and refused to look him in the eye

"Regulus, I require the services of your House Elf," he drawled in a slow and quiet voice, deliberately emphasising each and every word.

Regulus found himself nodding his head, even though every fibre of his being was screaming at him to not. He had seen his Master at his worst and he knew the horrors that he was capable of inflicting on muggles on mudbloods. It terrified Regulus to his core as he thought about Kreacher enduring that form of torture.

"Excellent. Summon him now," the Dark Lord commanded.

Again, Regulus nodded his head, and then whispered, "Kreacher."

His loyal House Elf appeared before him with a loud POP! "Master Regulus," he squeaked, looking up at his master with big wide eyes when he realised they had company.

"Kreacher, you are to go with my Master, and I – I – I command you to do w-w-whatever he asks of you," Rugulus ordered, his voice breaking as he said the final words.

"Of course Master," he said, giving Regulus a low bow before tottering over to the Dark Lord.

"And Kreacher, come home when you have completed all that is asked of you," Regulus added.

Regulus offered Kreacher a weak smile, before the Dark Lord roughly grabbed the House Elf by the arm and disapparated from view.

* * *

Where was Kreacher, he thought to himself. It had been days since he had last seen his House Elf, and Regulus was beginning to worry.

A loud POP drew Regulus out of his worrisome thoughts.

"Kreacher," he hollered.

He rushed towards the frail and sickly looking House Elf that had just appeared before his eyes. The House Elf was mumbling incoherent things, and Regulus couldn't begin to imagine what kind of torture his Master had put his faithful servant through, but in that moment he vowed to himself to find out and make him pay for all that he had done to Kreacher. He had finally seen the light and realised that his Master was nothing more than a monster.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	36. Not Ready - Ron Weasley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Easy – Ron Weasley

* * *

Not ready

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione screeched from the kitchen. "I ask you to do one thing whilst I'm away for the weekend at a conference. One thing!"

Ron shuffled into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What you talking about 'Mione? I did everything you asked, I even cleaned the house top to bottom," Ron said as he looked around to see what he could possibly have done wrong.

Hermione glared at him and then flicked her wand, opening the cupboard doors, "Really! Tell me on what planet do the plates go in the same place as the tins of food?"

Hemione reached into the cupboard and picked up one of the plates and prepared herself to throw it at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? Is it that time of the month?" he asked, throwing his hands up into the air, unable to comprehend the fact that his wife was practically flying off the handle over some misplaced plates

Hermione's grip on the plate loosened and it slipped slowly out her hands and fell to the floor as she did the calculations in her head.

"Ron, I think I'm pregnant." She gasped.

Pregnant, Ron thought. His wife was pregnant, which meant that he was going to be a father. He wasn't ready to be a father, and be responsible for another human being. He could barely look after himself.

Without his permission, Ron's legs gave way beneath him as he fainted.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	37. Announcement -Scorpius Malfoy

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Easy – Scorpius Malfoy

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Scorpius Malfoy – Challenge – Write about Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Announcement

Scorpius and Rose had been dating for the better part of seven years before Scorpius proposed to her.

Having grown up knowing the amniosity that their respective father's felt towards each other they had consciously made the decision to not tell any of their family about their relationship.

At first they hadn't wanted their father's to have any negative impact upon their budding relationship, but as time went by, they could never find the right words to say to them and so they had continued to keep it a secret; but now they were engaged they knew there was no avoiding the inevitable.

They arranged for their families to meet at The Leaky Cauldron, figuring that if they were in a public place neither father could cause a scene.

As they announced to their family that they were engaged, neither set of parents appeared to be the least bit surprised, but out of the corner of his eye Scorpius could see his future father in law's face going redder and redder with each passing moment.

Only half an hour had passed before Scorpius found himself left alone with his fiancée's father.

"If you ever hurt my baby girl, I swear the only part of you anyone will ever find is a finger. Maybe not even that," he threatened with a smile plastered all over his face.

"Mr Weasley, I promise I would never hurt Rose. I love her and she is my whole entire world," Scorpius stated in a shaky voice, as he rest of their part arrived back at their table.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	38. Hearing - Stan Shunpike

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Hard – Stan Shunpike

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Sturgis Podmore - Challenge - Write about a hearing in front of the Wizengamot

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Male – Ralf Irwin; Colour – Grey; Locations: Ministry of Magic – Courtroom 10; Said Words – Wept, Demanded, Boomed, Requested

* * *

Hearing

"Stanley Shunpike, you stand before us today accused of associating with Death Eater's," a cold, commanding voice spoke. "There is strong evidence against you. Have you any last words before the trial begins?"

Stan looked down at his feet. How could he have been so stupid? He had only been trying to big himself up to his friends over a few drinks, and look where it landed him – on trial for treason in front of the Wizengamot.

"I never meant anything by it sirs and misses. I was just showin' off. I ain't no Death Eater, I swear it on my mother's life," he wept shifting his feet nervously.

He could feel the eyes of the hundreds of men and women around him passing judgement on him. He knew that he was doomed. Why would they believe a lowly bus conductor like him?

"Call in the first witness?" the same voice from earlier commanded.

The double doors behind Stan creaked open, and he heard the distinct wheezing of his best friend Ralf Irwin

"Could you tell us in your own words what the defendant told you?" demanded the Minister for Magic.

Stan listened as Ralf recounted the night in question, and he knew by the end that his fate had been well and truly sealed. The idiot didn't even bother try to defend him – so much for buds for life. He made a promise to himself that if he somehow escaped being convicted, Ralf could kiss goodbye to his free rides on the Knight Bus.

He had landed himself with a one way ticket to Azkaban with no chance whatsoever of seeing the light of day again before he was old and grey.

Before he knew it the trial had ended. Stan had counted approximately ten of his friends giving evidence against him, each testimony even more damming than the next.

"All those in favour of acquitting the accused of all charges, raise your hands," boomed the Minister for Magic, glancing around at his fellow judges, daring them with his stern glare to defy his explicit wishes to see this buffoon sent down

Stan chanced a glance up at the members of the Wizengamot, and saw that not one single hand was raised.

"All those in favour of convicting the accused on all charges, raise your hands," he requested confidently.

Slowly every hand in the dungeon went up, and even though he expected it, Stan's heart sank. He was going to be locked up in Azkaban with a load of maniacs, and a hoard of dementors.

"Stanley Shunpike, you have been found guilty of being a Death Eater. You are to be taken immediately to Azkaban prison," the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour announced. "Guards lock this scum up and throw away the key."

Two sets of hands grabbed Stan roughly and escorted him out of courtroom 10. As they dragged him, he begged and pleaded for the Wizengamot to reconsider, but his words fell on deaf ears, and he resigned himself to the fact that no matter how much he fought it, he was doomed.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	39. Family Time - Ignotus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male:** Ignotus Peverell

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Felix Sumerbee – Challenge – Someone is exceptionally happy in your story

* * *

Family Time

An elderly and frail Ignotus Peverell sat in his brown armchair smiling fondly at the sight of his entire extended family.

His four sons and their wives had brought their children and gathered at his house to celebrate the birth of his first great granddaughter.

He stifled a cough as his grandson lightly placed the new baby in his arms. He gazed down at the sweet angel in his arms, and his heart melted at the sight of her. Already she was showing that she was a true Peverell; she had the characteristic auburn coloured hair, bright baby blue eyes, and the most adorable button nose.

If he was able to, Ignotus would jump out of his chair and dance around with glee, but he was a frail, elderly man now and his aching limbs would allow him to do very little.

He bounced his great granddaughter up and down slowly on his knee, and had the broadest grin plastered across his face as she giggled. Ignotus kept this up for about five minutes before he started to cough and wheeze.

"Let me take her granddad," his eldest grandson announced, moving forward to take the laughing baby from his lap.

As much as he wished he didn't have to, Ignotus conceded that he was unable to keep her safe in his arms for much longer and passed her over.

"Dinner's ready," his wife announced, entering the living room from the kitchen where she had been slaving over a hot stove for the entire afternoon, much to Ignotus' dismay.

His two eldest grandchildren aided Ignotus from his armchair to the dining room where the entire family shared a harmonious and joyful meal together.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
